Not All It Seems
by Espanglish
Summary: Gwen Romano is a new tenant at South Ashfield Heights Apartments. As the weeks go by, she notices something about her apartment block isn't right and a new trouble starts to begin as she meets a man named Henry Townshend. HenryxOC
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** This is my first time doing a Silent Hill fic, so please bear with me. My story is a little off the actual story of Silent Hill 4 as it will include my OC and others things and the story is based before the events of SH 4. Hopefully I don't screw this up and if there are any problems just tell me... anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Silent Hill 4 characters or places etc, copyrighted to Konami.

--

_**Not All It Seems  
**__Chapter One  
_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Frank Sunderland jumped at the sudden knock on his apartment door. He had been dozing in his recliner as it had been quiet that afternoon, no tenants coming knocking on his door to tell him about a broken washing machine or to complain about the noise of kids running up and down the hallways, so he thought he'd take a quick nap but that wouldn't be the case anymore.

Lifting himself up from the old, worn-leather chair, Frank made his way to his door and opened it to come to face with a blonde-haired woman.

"Can I help you?" offered Frank.

The woman shifted slightly, the leather of her motorcycle jacket creaking quietly. She smiled at Frank and stuck out her hand, ready to shake the older man's.

"Hi, Mr Sunderland. I'm Gwen Romano, I called you about looking at one of your apartments."

Frank's memory came to him and he smiled, taking the young woman's hand and shaking it.

"Ah, yes! Miss Romano, of course. Just hold on a moment and I'll get my keys." Frank quickly scurried off to fetch his keys and while he was gone, Gwen took a peek around his apartment, her head just slightly inside of the room, eyes wandering around taking in the details of the wallpaper and the furniture. She heard some footsteps coming from where Frank had disappeared and she snapped her head back pretending like she didn't have a nosey round.

Shutting the door behind him, Frank gestured down the hall he lived in to the apartments 106-108. Gwen nodded, looking down the bland hallway. Frank then led her out into the building's main hallway.

"Opposite this corridor is apartments 101-104." Frank pointed at the double doors opposite where they stood, "And over here are the pigeon holes for each of the tenants."

Gwen looked at the 'tiny-looking lockers' on the wall near the table against the stairs. Frank then gestured that Gwen follow him so he can show her room 301 at the top of the complex. As they were walking, Gwen studied the place around her. She could of found a better apartment block somewhere else in the city but it never hurts to have a look. The decor of the place wasn't too bad as it could of been lightened up abit, replace the pale green of the wallpaper to something abit more nicer but she guessed it didn't matter. Frank had showed her the two pairs of double doors saying that they were rooms 201-208, turning another corner to go up some stairs, Gwen noticed that there was only one set of double doors so this must of been the highest floor.

As they were walking down the hallway, Frank opened his mouth to say something.

"There are currently two residents on this floor, room 304 back there is empty at the moment," his thumb pointing backwards behind him, his face turned slightly to look at Gwen. She turned her head and watched room 304's door get smaller. "And in 303 is Eileen Galvin, she's lived here for a few years and 302 here belongs to Henry Townshend."

Gwen watched the numbers of both doors flicker by and they finally arrived to 301. Jiggling the keys to get the right one, Frank managed to find the right key and he successfully opened the door.

Frank and Gwen stepped inside the small but somewhat-cosy apartment. Frank stood near the kitchen counter letting Gwen observe the room.

The sound of heeled boots echoed on the wooden floor as Gwen looked around, obviously it was empty and had been for a long time but checking to see if the apartment was in good condition was important to the blonde. She made her way down a small hallway which had two doors opposite eachother and then at the end of the hallway was another door. She had a look through the bathroom which was to her left and checking the tiling and sorts. She had a quick look in the bedroom. All good so far. And lastly checked the back room which must of been some sort of laundry room.

As Gwen was gone, Frank quickly checked the cupboards in the kitchen to make sure nothing has been left there and he hadn't noticed. The echos of her shoes became clear again and Frank stood still waiting. She came back in the room and stood near the windows looking out at the view.

"The last tenant here was abit of a clean freak and I checked the apartment a few times. Everything is in good condition, what do you think?" asked the grey-haired man.

Ignoring the question and still looking outside the window, Gwen sighed quietly.

"How much is the rent?"

"Weekly, its 150 but you have a choice to pay that once a week or 350 once a month." replied Frank.

A few moments of silence passed.

"I'll take it!" came a quick reply.

Frank's eyebrows raised in surprise. _That was quick_. He thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. I like this place, and I'd be able to pay weekly." Gwen turned, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Something about the apartment attracted her. It wasn't the _best _of places but it just had this sort of 'feel' to it. She couldn't really describe it.

"Fine, when can you move in?" Frank liked this new tenant already.

"Probably tomorrow no doubt. I haven't got that much stuff so it shouldn't take long."

"Fantastic. Well Miss Romano, if you give me a call tomorrow before you arrive, I'll give you your key and the apartment will officially be yours." With that Frank shook Gwen's hand, she had a good firm grip and a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mr Sunderland." she smiled.

"Please call me Frank."

Both of them made their way back down to the main hallway, saying goodbye to eachother. Gwen walked out of the front doors to South Ashfield Heights and smiled to herself.

_Well that has just made my day!  
_

--

All morning Henry could hear multiple heavy footsteps invading the quietness of the hallway outside his front door. Even from his bedroom and the pillow squished tightly against his face, he could still hear loud mumbling and the sound of people moving furniture and items. Someone was obviously moving in next door and at _eight fucking thirty in the morning! _Then again that was alright because Henry needed to get up for work.

Against his pillow, Henry let out a loud sigh and threw it beside him. Getting up, Henry made his way to his window and drew the blind up abit so he can get a view of what was going on. A mini moving van was outside the apartment complex in the parking lot, with men carrying some chairs and other things into the apartment block. Sighing again tiredly, Henry drew both blinds up half way and made his bed. Then padded barefoot down his hallway to make himself some breakfast.

Henry turned the radio on to the city's main radio station, AFM.

_"And here in Ashfield today, it looks like they will be some sunny spells for most of the day but will get colder as the day goes on..."_

Henry listened to the weather report as he chomped on some corn flakes, the sound of the weather reporter's voice becoming quieter as he could hear a woman's voice calling up the hallway.

_"Can you be careful with that please? It belonged to my mother!" _

Henry rolled his eyes and finished the last of his cereal and gulped down the last of his orange juice. Making his way to his bathroom, Henry heard objects being moved around next door. Shrugging, the brunette man turned the shower on and waited for the heat to come on before stepping in so he can get ready for another long day at work.

Ten minutes had past and Henry was out the shower and changed. The noises from next door had stopped so he guessed that the new tenant was moved in and hopefully by the time he had left, she made no more sounds. He could feel a headache coming on already. After quickly drying his hair off with a towel, he grabbed a light jacket from his wardrobe to put on over his navy blue shirt and gone out of his bedroom to slip on his broken-in boots.

Henry collected his bag for work, keys and wallet and made his way out of his front door then turned around to lock it.

Too busy looking into his bag, Henry turned around and bumped straight into someone and dropped his keys and heard a loud thump hit the floor. A cardboard box had fallen aswell, spilling the contents from inside. Neatly folded clothes had scattered into heaps around him and whoever the clothes belonged to.

He saw a blonde head kneeled on the floor picking the things up. Henry realised how rude he was being and knelt down too to help the stranger pick up _her _belongings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." His voice shaking ever-so slightly. _Clever, doofus! _Henry scolded himself mentally.

"Oh it's fine really." A strong New York accent came from the woman and Henry looked up at her face.

He parted his lips slightly in surprise and took in this woman's face. She had very strong features, with big, beautiful eyes that were the colour of a bluey-grey. Her black eyeliner was drawn on giving her the feline look and her lips were painted a blood red. Her make up brought out the paleness of her skin. She wasn't porcelain, she was more... _milky_. And judging by her pale blonde eyebrows, her hair was naturally that colour.

Snapping out of his thoughts on this girl, Henry smiled gently helping her pick up the rest of her clothes and picking up a black satin bra with it, Henry chucked it into the box, blushing. The girl picked up Henry's keys and handed them to him as they both stood up.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

The girl smiled at him warmly and stook her hand out to him.

"You must be Henry Townshend. Mr Sunderland said you lived in room 302, I'm Gwen Romano." said Gwen.

Henry took the girl's... _Gwen's _hand and shook it limply.

"N-nice to meet you, Gwen." Henry managed to get out.

Gwen looked down at Henry's bag and noticed a camera, a professional one, sticking out from the opening of the bag.

"You're a photographer?" she asked, pointing towards the chunk of plastic.

Henry followed her finger and stared at his camera.

"Oh... yeah. Well kind of. I work for _The Ashfield Herald_, I'm a journalist." Henry felt another blush creeping up his neck.

"Wow... that's cool. Well I best let you go. It was nice meeting you." Gwen smiled and walked past Henry, raising her hand to wave.

Henry waved back, his eyes glued to her side as she was opening the door. He heard the door of room 301 close and jumped slightly. Henry gathered himself together and finally started to walk down the hallway. He had to catch the train to get to work and he was worried that he'd be late but that's not what was stuck on his mind.

No, the pale face of Gwen was burnt into his mind and all he could think was;

_...Woah.  
_

--

**A/N: **Well that's my first chapter. I hope it didn't sound crappy. And I hope Henry or Frank weren't too out of character. Let me know, reviews would be nice thanks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Silent Hill 4 characters or places etc, copyrighted to Konami.

--

_Chapter Two_

Eileen Galvin merrily walked along the hallway with a small bouquet of flowers in her arms. After eavesdropping on a conversation between a few women from rooms 209, 101 and 103 in the main lobby of the apartment building, Eileen couldn't help but hear the words '_new_ _neighbour_'and '_in room_ _301_'. That was around seven thirty that morning, Eileen went out for a morning walk as she always did and got herself some coffee and a bagel from the local cafe and when she returned that's when she heard the gossiping ladies talking about the new tenant and that all they knew was she was a woman. Immediately, Eileen went back out to the florists to get the newcomer some nice flowers to lighten up her apartment. The young brunette remembered when Frank was sorting out room 301 after the last tenant had left, Eileen had to go see him about something and she remembered how drab the walls look. A bland creamy colour and the pine wood flooring made the room look dull. So she brought a bunch of rose pink tulips.

The young woman stood in front of door 301 and lifted her hand to knock, hesitating. She started thinking to herself...

_What if she hates tulips? What if she has allergies to flowers? What if she hates flowers altogether?_

But those weren't the worst of Eileen's worries. She began to inwardly panic.

_What if she's nasty? What if she doesn't want to see anyone? Or what if she is some old hag who hates people my age? What if she doesn't like me?_

Eileen shook her head. She was just overreacting. Of course she wouldn't be horrible... or would she? Well, she wouldn't know if she didn't try, right? Eileen sucked in a small breath and finally tapped on the door.

Gwen heard a light tapping on her door and turned the television down a touch and got to up to see who it was. Peeking through the peephole, the face of a young woman with mahogany brown hair and bright green eyes stared into the small glass hole with a kind smile on her lips. Gwen forrowed her brow abit and unlocked her door to open in.

Eileen's smile widened, trying to hide the surprise on her face as the woman answered the door, she _really _didn't expect the woman to look anything like that. Pale blonde hair, blue eyes and held aristocratical features and looked around Eileen's age, maybe older.

Eileen realised she had been staring for abit longer than she should of and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Eileen Galvin. I live two doors down from you." she smiled.

Gwen took the girl's held and shook it firmly.

"Hey Eileen, I'm Gwen Romano." the blonde smiled. Eileen pursed her lips into close-lipped smile and handed Gwen the tulips.

"These are for you. Just a welcoming present." said Eileen, rather nervously.

"Awww, thank you! These are lovely. C'mon in." Gwen held the door open for Eileen and the smaller of the two walked in.

Gwen shut the door and walked over to the kitchen counter to lie the flowers on then made her way to one of the cupboards to look for a vase.

"How long have you lived here?" asked Gwen as she got out a glass vase.

"Oh, a few years. I moved here from my mum's house as it was closer to the college I was going to. It was hell having to catch the train everyday from north Ashfield down to here." laughed Eileen, Gwen laughed too.

"I bet. What you studying?" she asked.

"I've nearly finished my degrees in archaeology and philosophy."

"Wow-"

"What do you study?" Eileen cut Gwen off.

Gwen shook her head quickly and replied.

"Nah, I don't go to college anymore, I've just finished university and I came to Ashfield to find a job... I studied forensic biology and pathology. I was thinking of trying to find a job with the APD or maybe at St. Jerome's..."

"Where did you study?" Eileen asked, curious. She suddenly found Gwen very interesting.

"NYU,"

"So why did you come to Ashfield? New York has a lot of crime and stuff." she asked.

"Something happened back there so I decided to move. It got all abit hectic."

"Oh.." Eileen trailed off. She cast her eyes to the left and looked at the small lounge.

There was no need to buy the flowers as the furniture had already lightened the place up. The apartment no longer looked drab. Eileen's eyebrows raised in surprise. The black leather loveseat looked very modern along with the chair that came with it. The coffee table was glass with a twisted leg-stand in the middle, and the television wasn't too big but it was far bigger than Eileen's. Along with that, next to the television was a modern mahogany and glass cabinet which was also a book shelf. Eileen could make out that most of the books were old, most probably on whatever Gwen studied and below was the glass cabinet, holding some figurines and other bits and bobs. There were a few modern paintings and pictures hung around the room and above the loveseat was a black and white landscape picture of half of a naked woman covering her breasts, standing sideways.

Eileen stared, wide-eyed. The girl had taste.

"Would you like a drink or something?" asked Gwen and Eileen snapped out of her 'daze'.

"Oh, yes please."

Gwen poured Eileen some juice and gestured to the sofa. Eileen followed her, she was glad she came here. Hopefully, she'd be able to make a friend in Gwen.

--

Henry hiked the strap of his bag higher onto his shoulder as it rained heavily.

_Stupid weather! Whatever happened to it being nice? _The brunette thought.

He was on his way home from work and had to catch the train back to his apartment on time or else he'd had to wait another half an hour. Henry weaved in and out of people as he walked through Ashfield Central, where all the shops and business buildings were in the small city. They were obviously heading home as it was five o' clock, Henry usually finished earlier than most of the people who worked at _The Ashfield Herald _because he was just a photographer, he wasn't really a journalist... like he told the new neighbour, Gwen. It just slipped out.

Like usual, Henry was thinking... whenever he was on his way home from work he'd think about everything and anything. From his family, friends or he replayed what happened at work today, like when he was walking he walked straight into the photocopier and whacked his hip.

So deep into his thoughts, Henry didn't notice a figure coming right towards him.

_Wham!_

Henry's side smacked into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!"

A Latino woman scowled at him as she turned and walked away. Her backside swaying side to side, very _seductively._

Henry would of went up to her and apologised and asked if she was okay but she had already been sucked up into the crowd. Henry carried on walking until he finally got to the subway and got the train to Lynch Street.

Sitting down in the graffiti-plagued train, Henry leaned his head against the back and watched herds of people come into the train. Men in cheap-looking suits, woman with groceries, groups of teens, old people... all sorts of different people were sat on the train and with boredom Henry studied each of them, trying to figure out their personalities. When he was a kid, his mother and him used to catch the train back in Boston, his hometown, and play games with her. Both of them figuring out if the old lady with the purple hat lived in a small bunglow with ten cats and a big garden or whether the guy with the suitcase and on his cell phone was a lawyer.

After five minutes Henry got bored and cast his eyes straight a head of him and closed them briefly.

Opposite Henry sat a man. He was sat forward slightly, forearms resting on his thighs, long blonde hair draping over his face, acting like curtains and his only view was this young man sat a head of him. Jade green eyes rested on the young man, studying his body language and his features. Shaggy, chocolate brown hair, a warm porcelain skin tone and he looked unshaven.

The blonde-haired man smiled to himself and carried on staring at this man.

Henry opened his eyes as he felt like someone was watching him. He looked straight a head of him and nobody was watching, he looked left and right and no one was watching him.

The train came to a stop and this was Henry's time to get off the crowded and rather claustrophobic train. Henry was gathering his things and felt like someone was watching him again. He turned his head and saw a man with blonde hair hung over his face, so Henry didn't know if this man in a long blue coat was watching him. Henry mentally shrugged it off and finally managed to get off the train.

Minutes went by and Henry was already heading up the stairway to the main part of the subway. He watched from a distance, leaning against a vending machine, listening to people chattering and multiple footsteps and some kid behind him pressing buttons to get a drink out, then eventually it made a clunk.

Henry's figure disappeared with the crowd and the man with the coat finally walked away.

--

Cynthia straightened her red strappy bodice as she waited near the subway close to Bar Ashfield. It was boarding on ten and at a time like this during the night, it was freezing. It was April so it wasn't bitterly cold like during the winter season but April still had a chill.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Cynthia watched the steam come from her mouth as she breathed.

"C'mon... anybody?!" she said to her surroundings around her, bobbing up and down trying to keep warm.

Around this time, the subway was usually quite busy but not tonight. The weekends were the best for Cynthia as the subway was packed and the town was full of party goers and there was always some guy wanting something from the Latino. Sometimes even females have came up to Cynthia and Cynthia always accepted... after all a job's a job and Cynthia needed money to pay rent and all sorts.

That was only during the night, as Cynthia worked in Ashfield Central at a hair salon.

Hovering around the street corner and the stairs to the subway, Cynthia heard slow, steady footsteps coming up the stairway. Quickly adjusting her red skirt and hair, she stood waiting and looked seductive, as she always did, because it all fairness... what man, or _woman_, didn't want her? Despite being a prostitute or escort as Cynthia called it, she thought she could have any man or woman she wanted.

Cynthia stood with her chin slightly in the air with a pout on her lips. She shifted her eyes left and a man stood there looking at her.

"Do you need something darling?" smiling seductively.

"Cynthia?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah... how did you know my name?" Cynthia recognised this man, but couldn't quite place him if she'd met him before.

"Cynthia Velasquez?" asked the stranger again.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, she was growing impatient.

"Listen sugar, do you need something or are you just trying to waste my time?"

This man walked up to her and smiled, all teeth.

Cynthia stepped back a little, something about him was weird and she didn't like it. She had men like this approach her and act abit strangely but this man looked _menacing _to her.

"Do you remember me? 16 years ago at this very train station... you called me hansome yet filthy..."

Cynthia's memory finally remembered this man, he was that hobo who was down the subway and had called her name and said he had watched her for ten years and she had snapped at him.

"Oh yeah, I remember you... what do you want?" Her usually sexy voice was now full of fear.

"I wanted to ask you something," the hobo replied.

"Look I don't want any trouble so can you please just leave me alone."

"Hey, excuse me? Are you okay, miss?" Some random guy walked up to Cynthia.

"Yeah yeah, this guy just-"

Cynthia was about the point to the hobo but he was suddenly gone, she explained to the man that he just wanted money so he'd left her to whatever she did and Cynthia couldn't help but think whether the hobo guy would be back.

--

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry if it was too boring or whatever, the next chapter will be alot more interesting... I promise and also more dialogue... something I tend to lack in stories I do. And being the gay WordPad is, on FanFiction it keeps coming up as short sentences or really short paragraphs, so I'm sorry. My WordPad is a dumbass and when I write it only goes half way across the page then starts a new line, so I apologise and the next chapter will have nice long sentences.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Silent Hill 4 characters or places etc, copyrighted to Konami.

**A/N: **Well it's been a while! Nearly a year... -sweatdrop- but thanks to **TornPrince'sSmile **for poking and prodding me, I've finally decided to start again xD So thank you TRS! Hope you enjoy...

--

_Chapter Three_

Gwen had just got back from the Ashfield Police Department. It had been four days since she moved to Ashfield and the blonde didn't want to waste time so she phoned the APD after Eileen, that lovely, young women with those beautiful green eyes, had left. She talked to the head coroner about getting a job as a forensic assistant or something. Ever since she was a little girl she enjoyed watching police crime shows and pretending to be a detective, but really she'd rather examine evidence then have to sort out a lot of paperwork if she were a detective. But she was also going to contact the head pathologist at St. Jerome's in a few hours to make an appointment. So which ever job interested her the most, she could turn either one down.

The weather was more brighter than it had been while she had been here so Gwen was pleased, New York City was nice when the sun came out but it still got dreary around the late spring time. Gwen brought her keys out from her bag and opened the door to her new apartment. _Her new apartment..._ the blonde loved the sound of that. Somewhere where she can just be herself without having annoying bimbos in her face 24/7. Back when Gwen was attending NYU, she lived on campus and was holed up sharing a room with an annoying blonde girl called Candice. She was nice, but she was one of those girls which you could just slap for being in the same room. And also living with Gwen and Candice was a red-headed girl named Olivia. Olivia was more Gwen's type of person; quiet, smart and got on with it. She was Candice's best friend but putting them two together just puzzled Gwen beyond belief. She was glad she had finally left that place, she couldn't stand the students there and being in Ashfield where nobody knew you was the perfect place to be in Gwen's eyes.

Gwen put her bag and jacket in her room then walked into the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch, rubbing her face. Although starting fresh in Ashfield was nice, she was tired. Just tired from everything. Gwen saw a red flashing from the corner of her eye and noticed she had one message on her telephone. Sighing, she took the phone from its reciever and pressed the button for the message to come on.

_"Gwen, darling. It's your mother. You never called, you said you would! I just want to know that you're ok. How is Ashfield? Is it nice? Better than New York? Darling, please ring me back... you know how I worry about you kids."_

Gwen rolled her eyes as her mother's voice wafted into her ear. Yes, her mother did indeed worry over her and her siblings. The blonde texted her mother the number of her apaprtment the day she moved in as she didn't have enough time to ring her and already she had a voicemail from her. Gwen decided to ring her mother so she wouldn't have a billion voicemails on her answering machine by tomorrow. The dialtone rang in Gwen's ear and she lent back against the couch, playing with the edge of the cushion.

"Hello?" Nancy Romano's accent was strong in Gwen's ears and she smiled to herself. She missed her Mum and New York.

"Hi Mum. I got your message, so I thought I'd just give you a ring to let you know that I'm doing fine,"

"Gwen, sweetheart! It's good to hear your voice, my baby... it has been far too long-"

"Mum, it's been a week." Gwen rolled her eyes, _always the dramatic_.

"Well you know. I need to make sure you kids are ok. So, how is it?" asked Nancy.

"It's a lovely place, Mum. Nice town, nice people. My apartment isn't much but it will do..." Gwen replied.

"Sweetie, if you're struggling you could always ask for help," Nancy sounded worried.

"No. I don't want your money and you know that," Gwen answered a little too frostily. It wasn't that she was angry with her mother, it was just the fact Nancy still thought of Gwen as a little girl and that she couldn't look after herself. "But thank you anyway, I have enough money as it is so I'm just fine. But really, you shouldn't worry."

Gwen heard Nancy sigh from the other end of the phone. "Frankie misses you."

"I know, I miss him too." said Gwen, sadly. Frankie was her youngest brother by six years. He just recently turned 18 and was thrown in jail, but released without charges, for the fifth time in three years. Frankie was a bit of a trouble maker but Gwen always put him in place, she helped him with school as he struggled with dyslexia and other problems. He idolized her and was heart broken when she said she was leaving. The blonde wondered if Frankie was causing mischief as she and her mother spoke right now.

"Look Mum, I have to go ok. But I'll ring you soon, I might be a bit busy for a while so please don't worry about me. Just look after Frankie and I'll get in touch real soon." Gwen wished that her mother wouldn't keep her any longer, it was painful to talk to her for over two minutes on the phone, all she did was worry.

"Ok, I'll let you go. Make sure you ring! I love you, sweetheart," Nancy said softly to her daughter.

"I love you too, Mum." And with that, Gwen put the phone down and although she missed New York, her _home_, she was relieved that she gotten away.

--

Henry sat on his plain brown couch fixing the corner of his camera. At work he clumsily rammed himself into the photocopier and his beloved camera caught the edge of it as Henry's hip colladed with the machine, snapping the corner off clean. So here Henry was fixing his camera, which cost him a good $450, with trusty superglue.

Henry sighed, he was always such a cluts at work. He always saw his co-workers giggle if he'd trip over or walk into something, then again the bin was in the way and he didn't see it so that was what caused him to fall into the copier. Henry hesitated on whether he should of complained about the place of the copier but he never wanted to make a fuss so he just left the room red-faced and went out on his daily walk to try and spot something he could photograph.

With a smile, Henry finished fixing his camera and put it on the coffee table to dry. He got up and decided to go for a walk, the spring air was lovely at this time of day but was still chilly out, Henry didn't mind as the fresh air would do him abit of good. Although he loved his apartment, he felt like it got too stuffy in there at times. Grabbing his coat and shoes, Henry went to the door.

The brunette man locked his door and passed Eileen Galvin's and smiled a little. He fancied her a little bit but never bucked up the courage to talk to her, even if it was to say hello.

Henry made his way down the apartment complex. When he finally got the the ground floor, he decided to check his mail box before he forgot.

Gwen followed that guy, Henry Townshend, just as he was walking down the corridor away from his apartment. Not literally following, she was on her way for a walk and coincedently Henry was leaving too. Gwen tried to keep a safe distance between them so it didn't look creepy.

But the blonde had to admit, she found herself thinking that Henry was a very attractive man. To most people he probably looked quite plain, Gwen didn't seem to think so. She'd seen him round the complex a few times during her three weeks of living in Ashfield, whether he was on his way to work, coming home from work or somewhere or would spot him in the hallway. She felt stalkerish at times but it was just coincedence.

She was off for a walk to the shop but as she was about to go out the doors, she saw Henry at the mail boxes.

"Hi Henry!" she smiled.

Henry looked up from the mail on his cell phone bill. Gwen was there standing at the doors.

"Erh, hey there." Henry tried not to stutter. Never was good at talking to girls.

"Um, I saw you were on your way out. Would you like to come for coffee with me?" asked Gwen. _Talk about desperate_. Her mind scoled her.

Henry looked back down at his mail for a breif second, he felt a blush rise up his neck but calmed himself. "Sure, why not.." Gwen smiled brightly and Henry quickly put his mail back in his box, he'd have to fetch it later, and went towards Gwen.

They both smiled politely too eachother and made their way for coffee.

--

Jade-green eyes were glued on the pair metres in front. He had to keep an eye on these two, especially the one that stayed with his mother, but the girl could be useful too. She would become very useful.

The man still followed until the man and woman turned left and headed into a small cafe. He stood and watched them until they ordered whatever they wanted.

He smiled, then Walter decided to walk away until he was swallowed up by the crowd.

--

Gwen giggled as Henry blushed a little. _Ugh! Talk about flirt!_

Henry became flustered after he said _"Your accent is nice"_, he felt like a teenager all over again. He never meant it in _that _way, it just sort of slipped after Gwen declared that the people she has already talked to probably found her New York accent annoying. But to Henry it wasn't the case. Sure her accent was very strong, but it suited her and brought a little culture into Ashfield.

"Erh, so what part of New York are you from?" asked Henry, once he felt brave enough.

"I was born in the Bronx but was raised in Manhattan. My Dad had a business there so it was easier, and plus my Mum thought the Bronx was abit too rough for our upbringing. So spoiled," smiled Gwen. It was true, she was spoiled way too much. "Are you from here or...?"

"No I'm from Boston. I moved here after college which was a few years back, then I moved to this apartment just under a year ago." Henry took a sip from his coffee.

"I like Boston, it's a nice place. Love it when it snows there too, me and my family went there when I was younger on a vacation. I wouldn't mind going again,"

"I don't reckon Boston is that great. It has some beautiful architecture though." Henry chewed on his bottom lip, he supposed it was only because Boston was his hometown that he said that.

"Ah, the photographer in you shows," Gwen laughed a little. She felt like a retard for saying that though.

Henry smiled then laughed too. "Yeah."

They remained silent for a while, watching the people of Ashfield pass the window. The silence was a bit uncomfortable to Henry, he squirmed in his seat. Then out of nowhere he blurted out "So what made you move from New York?" He felt embarassed, it was none of his business to know why she came to Ashfield.

Gwen was silent for a breif moment.

"A change of sceneary I suppose," lied Gwen. Well, it was a little bit true but it was still a lie. She couldn't tell Henry the truth because it would of probably frightened him off and made him think why the hell was he sat in a cafe with her. Gwen shook her head then smiled. "How about you? Why did _you _leave Boston?" Gwen felt better now she switched the tables around.

"Get away from my folks. Don't get me wrong, I love them but..." Henry trailed off, hoping the blonde would understand.

"I know what you mean. Fussy," she didn't ask, she knew it was right. Henry nodded.

"Yeah but they're your parents, what can you do?" laughed Henry.

Gwen laughed too. She completely understood, more her mother than her father. Yes, he cared, but not like her Mum did. Gwen always said to herself 'if her Mum was a pillow, she'd be dead by now'.

Gwen finished her hot chocolate and pulled out her wrist from under her wool pea coat. Her eyebrows rose a little at her watch. It was two-thirty.

"Listen, sorry but I have to go. I'm expecting a phone call soon." Gwen got up and pulled her purse out from her bag. Henry stood and shook his head, holding a hand up.

"No, no. Don't worry about it, I'll pay." said Henry, pulling out his own wallet.

"Thanks," smiled Gwen. "It was nice talking to you, maybe we'd bump into eachother again sometime."

"Yeah," smiled Henry, embarassingly. Gwen placed her cold hand into his and shook it firmly. She turned and left, passing the window with a wave.

Henry sighed.

--

**A/N: **And there's chapter three! Finally! I was actually going to delete this story but because TRS had prompted me to carry on, I couldn't refuse xD

To be honest though, I don't really like this chapter. But it's early in the morning and I'm tired and ill -sob-. But I promise the next one will be even better, and longer (I hope).

Reviews would be nice. *smiles*


End file.
